clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Outer Haven
Outer Haven is a socialist military junta monarchy located far off the coast of Club Penguin. It claims that all soldiers in the country are treated fairly. The country is not known to many, and MAI considers annexing it through a deal. The capital is Grizzly Grad. History The Outer Haven of Club Penguin is a amazing nation of soldiers that are treated fairly and are not abused so they can create a perfect society to allow perfect soldiers to protect a perfect nation that grows and these soldiers welcome their families and now welcoming regular people. Behind the mighty fortress of Grizzly Grad, the people are so protected that they feel no worry with the minor exception of war relations entering. Despite the mighty walls, there have been only three break ins to the fortress in its entire history. Ever since it gained its independence as an official Antartica nation at the War Of Frozen Fury, it has satisfied soldiers around the world that are mistreated in they're original country. Although they are entering a secure environment, these brave, brave soldiers are putting themselves on the line by defecting from their original country. One can never know because of the constant spying and secret negotiations among these countries. Above all the Outer Haven has transformed from a liberated union of soldiers to create a nice society for all penguins alike. Currency The Outer Haven has a decent economy but is always dropping at the ends of months due to the constant need for missile protection against the few nations that still consider the Haven a target. Although Haven may be a very spend happy country, the peoples of the nation are very wealthy in most cases and there are plenty of jobs to go around. Language The main language spoken in Outer Haven is Penssia which was created by Big Boss and the legendary "Secret Agents". It is a very simple language but is transferred backwards to create new military codes. The only other spoken language is Pansion. Pansion was made for the Black Puffles(See Inhabitants) to speak when arriving at Haven. Places Geography Geography is a major part of the Outer Haven. Most of the homeland is filled with fortified walls and together is one huge fortress. The main capital and biggest fortress ever made in all of club penguin and in the Outer Haven is known as Grizzly Grad. This area alone is filled with over 60,000 people alone not counting the amount of soldiers deployed there. Perhaps one of the most exciting places in the Haven is the Berg of Battle. This place is a living legend and the battle spot of over a thousand battles during the time of independence(Battle Of Frozen Fury was mainly here). It is located right between the area between Penssia's Jungle and Boss's Base. This place is the area of mixed weather that is extremely severe and a very mixed terrain area. Still it is an exciting tourist attraction and is still used sometimes with "The Secret Agent Tactical Espionage War" that has slowly made its way into Outer Haven. Flag, Motto, and Anthem Goverment Outer Haven is considered to be a monarchy although nobody quite knows the self-proclaimed Boss. He is a hidden figure that is a master of every art and war tactic out there. Very few know the identity or have actually saw this amazing penguin of war. And those have formed the government's main system known as O.H.P.C.I.A.(Outer Haven Penguin Central Intelligence Agency). They are often seen in the public eye like on the news to address important issues with the citizens of Haven. There has never been a problem in the government yet. Inhabitants Since war in club penguin is mostly surrounding the penguins, you don't see many puffles involved in Haven. But on the contrary there is an amazing amount of black puffle warriors in south-eastern Haven. These area has been named Bluff. These puffles are mostly head-to-head combat soldiers and masters at judo, close quarters combat, and even black belts in karate trained by Master Sensei himself. If there is ever trouble brewing, you can expect the Haven to call in this rough and tough unit. Villains Haven mostly has complete control of they're happy world but there are always a few protagonists out there that just have nothing better to do but rebel without cause. Anti-Haven armies are always on the uprising and its up to the Outer Haven Military specialists to take down these baddies. The main group that trouble surrounds is a band of villains by the name of Dead Cell. These hardcore rebel soldiers are strongly against the nice nation of Haven and have even stepped to hacking into Haven accounts and stealing their weapons. After the amazing clash of soldiers united in early 2009, most of the Dead Cell members have been jailed. Culture See Also External Links Category:Countries